Dark Gaia Reborn: Sonic's Bad Fur Day
by Foxfire251
Summary: Once again, Sonic finds himself transformed into a were-hog, as Mobius is once again at the mercy of both a vengeful villain, and the dark spirit of Mobius, Dark Gaia. So, if it's anything like when Eggman did it, it should be easy to fix, right? Probably not, 'cause if it were, this fic would end up being rather short, now wouldn't it?
1. Chapter 1: Not again!

**Dark Gaia Reborn: Sonic's bad fur day**

"**I wrote this at 4 AM while hopped up on Pop-tarts and Hawaiien Punch!" **

_-Foxfire251_

**WARNING: this fanfic has been given an M rating for adult languauge, strong sexual themes, blood and gore, use of firearms, use of alcohol/drugs, monster gore, beastiality references, violence involving use of a chainsaw, necrophilia references/jokes, and weird fetishes.**

**Reader Descretion is Advised.**

**I don't own any of the official characters (IE: Sonic, Tails, Sally, Chip, Amy, etc.) I ****do****, however, own my OCs (IE: Jake, Commander Clash, Riley, Katelyn, etc.)**

**Please support the official release, even though we ****ALL**** know that the game this fic is based off of sucks.**

**Big time.**

**Like, seriously, don't buy it.**

**Trust me.**

**Biggest waste of money I ever spent.**

**I played for thirty minutes then stopped because it was so bad.**

**So yeah, don't play it.**

**Okay, I'm done with this shit.**

**Chapter one: Not again!**

_Chip's POV_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_Life is good._

_I've always liked it that way._

_Just living the easy life; sitting around, eating double chocolate chip peanut butter ice cream while watching some old 90's cartoons and sitcoms, just kicking back and relaxing._

_Yes._

_This is paradise._

_Of course, I'm __supposed__ to be doing my job and watching over Planet Mobius, making sure it functions the way it should; sun shining, grass growing, tiny little bunny rabbits screwing each other, that sort of thing._

_However, that job was always so __**boring**__._

_It's no wonder that Eggman guy awakened Dark Gaia and nearly destroyed the planet in process. _(1)

_Did I mention that I ended up falling from my realm onto Mobius and then losing my memory of who I was?_

_Luckily, I met a new friend who also fell from the sky._

_His name was Sonic, I believe._

_Yes, that was his name._

_Yeah, he was a pretty cool guy, despite him being turned into a monster through all of that._

_But, he only turned into a monster at night, so we had nothing to worry about._

_Well, besides the monsters that also attacked at night, as well as the rush of inbalance of emotions effecting the people of Mobius. Mobians, Echidnas, Humans, Lizaldians, Chaos, no one was safe from the emotion rushes._

_Yeah, it was pretty crazy._

_It kinda sucks that it ended up happening all over again._

_The boss_(2)_ actually had to send me down once again to help diffuse the situation._

_However, this time, it ended up getting even __**CRAZIER**__ then the first time it happened!_

_Anyways, I suppose you have a right to know who I am._

_I am Light Gaia, Spirit of Planet Mobius._

_Everyone just calls me Chip._

_It's sort of a nickname I inherited from the first time this happened._

_Anyways, I'm about to tell you the story of how my friend Sonic ended up having, dare I say it…_

"_A really bad fur day!"_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_Locke Park Fairgrounds_

_Mobotropolis, United Acorn Kingdom_

_June 8__th__, 3340_

_8:20 PM_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Tonight was a very special night for Mobius, for it was the stroke of midnight 19 years ago on this night when Mobius' greatest hero was born!

Yes, It was Sonic's nineteenth birthday!

And King Maximillan, as well as Sonic's father and his Uncle Chuck, pulled out all the stops for this memorable occasion; food of all kinds, games, a lounge tent complete with hot tubs, pool tables, an MP3 Jukebox, flatscreen tvs set up around the bar, which was manned by Bunnie. There was also a huge concert stage set up for a live performance for Mina's new band, 'The Knut-gatherers'!

What made this occasion all the more satisfying for Sonic is that not only had he defeated Eggman four monthes prior, but also that he had Sally back, as he and his friends managed to de-roboticize her, just in time for the final battle, too (She deserved at least half of the hits on Eggman because of everything he put her through.), so now he had his girl back!

So now, it was time for the concert, held in Sonic's honor.

Sonic had decided to bring his camara along with him that day, as to document the occasion.

Sonic, Sally and Tails all stood in the very front row, as Sonic was the guest of honor.

"Hello there, future me, or whoever decides to watch this later!" Sonic spoke into the camara, pointing it at his own face, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And today's my nineteenth birthday! Please excuse the earlier footage of me accidentally walking in on my friend Tails… 'rubbing his third tail,' which we'll probably edit out later, and… And me mentioning this probably defeats the purpose entirely, so…"

Sonic then pointed the camara at Tails, who was now about 14, and wore a light blue zip-up hoody, who looked at the camara as he was being filmed.

"… Sorry about that, lil' bro."

"It's okay, Sonic." Tails replied, "My mom actually walked in me once before you ever did."

"Yeah. Question, though… Why were you doing it in the bathroom at _my_ house?"

"Sonic, that's an inappropriate question to ask in public!" Sally scolded. She was wearing a white Powerbunn Girls t-shirt underneath her signature blue vest, coupled with some dry denim pants that went a little over her ankles, and her signiture blue boots. She also had her hair up in a ponytail, as it had grown out quite a bit during her brief coma that came as a side-effect from the de-roboticization process she went through.

"Hey, he was doing it in my house!" Sonic argued playfully, "I think I have a right to know why. Oh, by the way, everyone in the future, this is my girl, the _beautiful_, hunkalicious Princess Sally Alicia Acorn! Rescued her a few monthes ago, by the way! I swear, I felt like Mario that day, which is something I _never_ thought I'd ever openly say(3)! Well, not in public, at least!"

Sally giggled when Sonic referred to her as 'hunkalicious'

"Don't let my dad hear you call me that in front of him." She said, "He'd probably have a coniption! And besides, birthday boy…"

Sally pulled him close in a romantic fashion.

"… I have a little 'surprise' for you later tonight…"

Sonic returned a romantic gaze to her and responded with, "I can only speculate as to what this surprise might be."

"Well, that's what makes it a surprise!" Sally retorted seductively, "But all I will say is this; it's gonna be an even sweeter treat then the cake they made for you… Sweeter than chocolate, even…"

"Uhh, Sal, I don't want to dampen the mood or anything…" Sonic asked, concerningly, "But, this wouldn't happen to be your hormones acting up as a result of the de-roboticization, would it?"

"Depends…" Sally answered, "… Do you want it to be?"

Sonic thought for a moment, then was about to reply, when the stage lights lit up. Out from behind the stage, came Mina Mongoose, 17 now, wearing what looked like some kind of sexy squirrell costume, which consisted of a brown, brushed skintight lycra bodysuit with a huge, fluffy squirrell tail attached to the back of it, white, fluffy maribou trimming on the chest area, a squirrell ear headband, white, knee-legth high-top boots and had makeup covering her face that resembled that of a squirrell.

She was also joined by her bandmates; Ash, who was on secondary guitar, dressed up like a non-mobian raccoon anthro, as well as a few new additions.

One was the lead guitarist, a mobian fox boy who was almost 21 now, with brownish-orange fur, long brown hair that he had let down just for this occasion, bright, forest green eyes, and wore a bright red bodysuit that had a long, yellow marking design going down the chest all the way to his belly, and had a short, golden yellow boy's kimono on ovetop it, fishnet leggings and sleeves, a pair of straw sandals that looked more like boots, and had a bunch of fake leaves all in his hair. He also wore red and yellow makup on his face to match the markings of his bodysuit. The boy looked in Tails' direction, then smiled sweetly and nodded.

"That, is Tails' older brother, Jake," Sonic said to the camara, aiming it in his direction, "He is not only good with a beam sword, but apparently is a beast with a guitar!"

On bass was a echidna boy with reddish-orange fur, spine dreads that were styled in a long braided ponytail behind him, amber eyes, and wore a song sparrow costume, bearing the same design style as Ash's costume.

The keyboardist was a mobian mink girl with fur that was dyed a forest green with long brown hair and a fluffy tail of the same color, blue eyes, and wore a sleeveless leotard that was designed to give the illusion of being made entirely of leaves, fishnet tights that were designed to look like vines, long, elbow-legth opera gloves that were designed to look like leaves and vines strung together, fake pink exotic-looking flowers attached to various parts of the costume, and pink lilys attached to vines woven through her hair as if they were growing out from her skull, and wore bright green heavy costume makeup all over her face, coupled with darker green lipstick and eyeshadow.

And finally, the drummer; a mobian tortoise with dark green scales, a brown shell, rose colored eyes, and wore simply a pair of brown pants and a leather jacket that looked like the bark of a tree, as well as a pair of punk rock spiked bracelets.

"Hello, Mobotropolis!" Mina yelled out to the crowd, "Are you all ready to rock?"

The crowd roared, going wild with excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mina yelled again, "This goes out to our brave, bold champion of justice, as well as our guest of honor, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

She turned to her band, then yelled, "Hit it, boys!"

The drummer beat out a heavy beat on his drum, while Jake strummed out a tune on his guitar, sounding fierce, yet tame in sound.

Mina then howled like she was a wolf, then began to sing,

"_You were born to privlege,_

_Licking on a silver spoon._

_You think you better like, all your friends,_

_Just so you can tear up the room._

_But your kind is a dime a dozen,_

_I've seen it all before._

_A parasite in a good disguise,_

_Just another wolf at the door._

_The wo-ooolf,_

_Prowling in the nighttime_

_The wo-ooolf, _

_Howling in the moonshine,_

_The wo-ooolf,_

_Gives you what you want, but he ain't no friend of mine!"_

After listening to the lyrics carefully, Sonic then turned to Sally and asked, "Sal… Is Mina mad at me?"

Sally looked at him funny.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She asked, slightly bewildered.

"Just the lyrics of the song," He answered, "She's making me feel like I did something to her."

"Well, you _did_ kinda stand her up for a date a few monthes ago."

"Hey, I didn't know we were going to go rescue you that day, alright?"

"Okay, while we're on the subject, why did you even ask her out in the first place?!"

"Because, she broke up with Ash, and she wanted me to ask her out so she had a shoulder to cry on!"

"Wait, hold on… She _made_ you ask her out?!"

"Yes, I know it sounds bad, but I would feel bad if I said no."

"Couldn't you have at least _told_ her you were going to go rescue me before standing her up?"

"HEY! I love you! If you were ever in a situation like that or even worse, I'd drop _everything_ and come and rescue you."

"… That's… rather sweet of you Sonic… But still…"

"Hey, I have a question for you two…" Tails interrupted, "Aren't either of you going to comment on how hot Mina looks in that costume?"

Sonic and Sally looked at Tails, slightly bewildered at what he had just asked them.

"… Why?" Asked Sonic.

"I'm just saying, is all."

"... Tails, you have a boner sticking out of your pants."

Tails looked down, and sure enough, a large tent had risen up out of the crotch of Tails' pants.

He then covered it with his two hands, his face going red with embarrassment.

/

_Later that night…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

"I can't believe Tails downed an entire 40-ounce cranberry hurricane." Said Sonic, still holding the still-recording camara, as he, Sally, Jake, and a now drunken Tails.

"I can't believe you allowed my little brother to get drunk." Said Jake, apathetically.

Instead of his stage costume, Jake now wore a deep red leather vest coupled with tight, black leather pants and a pair of orange sneakers with a yellow buckle strap. He also had his hair up in his signiture parted ponytail.

"Hey, in my defense," Sonic argued, "I only took my eyes off of him for a second!"

"Yeah, but it was to kiss me." Sally added, "But to be fair, it had been a while since we had last kissed."

"You guysh are aweshome!" Said Tails, his young, still slightly child-sounding voice slurred by his drunkeness, "Eshpecially you, Shonic!" Tails then nuzzled into Sonic's tummy, which was covered by his white and blue 'Mobotropolis Munchers' baseball jersey. "I want to… To… (HIC) to rub your… Shoft… Hedgehog belly…"

Sonic gently nudged Tails' face off of his stomach, then said, "That's the alcohol talking, lil'bro." He then turned to Jake and said, "Jake, your parents are gonna kill you when they find out about this."

"No they won't." Jake responded.

"Why not?"

"Because I moved in with Katelyn, remember? Her and I are engaged."

"Oh yeah…" Said Sonic, "I keep forgetting that happened."

"That means, Sonic," Jake continued, "That my parents are going to be more upset with _you_ than they are going to be with _me_."

"More upset than they were about what happened at Knuckles' Christmas party?"

"First of all, Sonic, you're thinking of Sally with that one. And second, more like they're gonna be more upset than they were about Amy's Fourth of Julua party last year."

"Oh yeah… I forgot all about that, too, didn't I? Well, on the bright side, at least we were able to get Tails' fingers reattached!"

"You realize he shouldn'tve been playing with an M80 in the first place, right?"

"Well, it's not my fault that Clash brought illegal fireworks that he got from his trip to New Myrtle Beach!"

"Regardless, Sonic, you should've been keeping a closer eye on him! It's bad enough we almost lost Sally because of your carelessne-"

"**HEY**! It's _still_ too soon to be talking about that incident like that!"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

"You better be!"

"Um, guys…?"

"What is it, Sal-**TAILS**!"

Sonic and Jake turned to see Tails groping Sally's breasts.

Being the more responsible of the two, Jake stormed over to his brother and yanked his hands off of the squirrell princess' boobs.

"Tails, stop!" Jake scolded, "Just because you're drunk doesn't mean you can-"

"Did I ev-ver tell you guysh about my brother'sh 'shecret pashtime?'"

Jake then went wide-eyed with fear.

"… Tails, don't…" He said softly.

Sonic smirked smugly.

"What _sort_ of secret pastime?" He asked, pointing the camara at his friend and zooming in on his face.

"Sonic, don't you dare!" Jake snapped at him.

"I onshe walked in on my brother playing dresshup in hish room!" Tails slurred, "He wash wearing a pretty pink prinshesh gown with-**BLUEEEGGHH**!" Tails then vomited on the sidewalk.

Jake looked to Tails, then to Sonic, then narrowed his gaze into a glare.

"Sonic…" He said, "I'm only going to ask once… Give me the camara…"

Sonic chuckled.

"I bet Katelyn would want to know about her Fiance's secret, wouldn't she?"

Jake then ran at Sonic, trying to snatch the camara from him, while Sonic held him at bay, holding the camara far out of Jake's reach.

"**GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAMARA**, **SONIC**!"

"Say please!"

"**I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU**, **SONIC**! **GIVE ME THE GODDAMN CAMARA**!"

"Say that I'm awesome."

"I'm not going to play this game with you, Sonic!"

"Say that I'm the coolest, fastest, must studliest critter on Mobius!"

"Sonic, I swear to Aurora, **I WILL**-"

Jake was then silenced when a dart landed right in his neck.

Jake's pupils dialated, and then he crumpled to the ground, unconcious.

Suddenly, another dart landed in Tails' neck, and he too fell victim to it's unknown poison.

"What the fuck?" Said Sonic.

Sally then began to scream, but was silenced mid-scream when a dart imbedded itself into her neck, causing her to fall unconcious as well.

Sonic glanced around, waiting to see a badnik pop out of nowhere.

Except, he knew that wasn't going to happen…

Because Eggman was dead…

He killed him…

"Who's out there?!" Sonic called out, "Show yourself! I ain't afraid of you! You think you're tough?! Huh?! You don't want any of this, pal! I killed a fucking evil dictator with these hands! Whoever you are, you ain't shit! I'm a bad-assed motherfu-"

Sonic then felt the stinging prick of a dart landing right into his neck.

With trembling hands, he pulled the dart out of his neck and brought it in front of his face.

He tried to get a better look at it, but his vision was quickly becoming blurry.

He soon found that his motor skills were rapidly dropping.

He fell to his knees first.

He saw what looked like a female figure walk in front of his blurry vision, but couldn't make out her identity.

He then fell on his face, then fell prey to the effects of the unknown drug…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_Sometime later…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

Sonic slowly drifted back into conciousness, groaning as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Unnngghh…" He groaned, "Okay… This seems familiar… Sal! Sal! Are you-"

Sonic then found that he floating about a foot off the floor, and also couldn't move anything below his neck.

"Alright, this is _really _oddly familiar."

Just then, Sonic heard Sally screaming to his right.

He quickly jerked his gaze in her direction and saw that she was floating in midair much like he was, encircled by three large rings that floated one on top of another, giving off a strange blue glow.

"God, that girl's got some strong-assed vocal cords…" Sonic muttered.

"Ungh… Why is the room doing a spin dash?"

"Huh?"

Sonic turned his gaze to Tails direction and saw that he was now having his first hangover.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" He said, "That's cause you're having a hangover, lil' bro."

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?"

Sonic looked a little past Tails and saw Jake, who was suspended in the same manner as he, Sally and Tails.

"… Are you still on about that?" Sonic asked him, "'Cause it's been like… Um… Been like… Uhhhh… Shit, how long _has_ it been?"

"I'd check my watch…" Jake responded flatly, outlining the sarcasm in his voice, "… But my body's parylized."

"Well, I-"

"Guys, would you mind telling Sally to stop screaming?" Tails asked, interrupting the two arguing friends, "She's making my head hurt even more."

Sonic turned his gaze back in Sally's direction, and sure enough, she was _still_ screaming.

"Sally…" Sonic called to her, trying to get her attention, "SALLY!"

Sally stopped screaming, panting heavily.

"You done?"

Sonic asked.

"Yeah…" Sally answered, "I think so…"

"Ah, so you're all awake now…"

Sonic and the group turned their gaze to the front of the room, and saw a face that they thought they'd never see again.

"Regina Ferrum?" Said Sonic.

"The Iron Queen? (4)" Said Tails.

"Well, shit." Said Jake.

Sally then started screaming again.

However, before she could really get too far into it, Regina slapped a strip of duct tape over Sally's mouth, shutting it for good.

"Thank God!" Jake exclaimed, "Her screaming was getting on my nerves!"

"I suppose you're all probably wondering why you're here," The evil queen said with a sinister smile, "The reason is simple; Vengeance. I plan to unleash my wrath upon you, and the rest of your precious Acorn kingdom, as well as the rest of Planet Mobius, too."

"And how're you gonna achieve that?" Asked Sonic slyly, "Your army's defeated, your little beastiality partner's dead, maybe, didn't really see him die myself, but I digress, you got nothing-"

"Except my technomagic…" Regina interrupted, "As well as few new non-technomagic related spells… Like this one, for instance!"

She then put her hand on Sonic's forehead, and focused very dark magical energy into it until a dark, sinister purple energy formed around it. when that happened, Sonic's eyes went wide, his pupils mere pinpricks as a certain energy that remained inside him for almost a year was slowly brought back to the surface.

His entire body was then engulfed by the purple aura, as his breaths started picking up pace. He then moaned and cried out as his entire body was wracked with an unknown, yet strangely familiar pain.

He started to undergo a familiar transformation.

First, his arms started to bulk up and lengthen, growing a more thicker, messy fur all over them. Next, his hands became huge, monstrous claws that burst right out of his gloves, which fell to the floor in shreds. Then, his fur and spines became a darker, more sinister navy blue, while his muzzle and belly became a ghostly white. Then, his shoes became more evil-looking, as they now had spikey cleats on the soles of them. In turn, his legs became more muscular, and made his new Dockers jeans rip to shreds, just as his gloves and the sleeves of his shirt did. He then felt his teeth grow into sharp, beastly fangs. Finally, his eyes became a darker, eviler green, with narrow slit pupils, almost like a snake or a demon.

After his transformation had finished, he felt to the floor with a thud, the rings that previously bound him snapping in half because of his new body mass.

"Goddammit…" He said, his voice now more rougher and monster-sounding, "… Not _again_…"

"Yes…" Said Regina, "And now, watch this…"

She then brought her huge staff up, and then punctured the ground with the tip of it, making a deep hole. The same sinister purple energy swirled around it and into the ground. Once that happened, the ground started to shake violently.

Suddenly, Jake got a staggering migraine.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Tails asked his older brother.

"The planet's energy…" He moaned, "… It's changing…"

After a clean ten minutes, Regina then pulled her staff out of the ground. After she did so, swirls of tentacles made of purple energy reached from out of the hole.

Sonic now realized exactly what Regina's plan was.

"Oh shit…" He said.

He thought for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You're trying _this_ shitty-assed scheme?" Sonic asked, trying to suppress his laughter with little to no success, "Eggman tried this one almost a year ago, and lost anyway! And you know why?"

Regina smirked.

"Why's that?" She asked with a sneer.

"Because I'm a bad-assed motherfucker, that's why!" Sonic replied, "And you just made the same mistake he made right off the bat…"

He then brandished the claws on his right hand.

"… Don't turn your nemesis into a monster!"

He then reached out to slash Regina's face off….

… But stopped in his tracks when she raised her hand in front of him, covered in a dark blue aura. When that happened, his eyes gained a strange look in them. The corneas turned a dark purple, and his iris' turned a dark indigo.

He then put his claw down, and stood on all fours, a blank look on his face.

Regina smiled evily.

"Sonic…" She said, "Would you be a dear and kill Sally for me?"

Sonic nodded, as if under some kind of trance. He then turned around and looked directly at Sally. He bared his fangs, growling like the beast that he had become.

Sally looked at him fearfully, wanting to scream, but couldn't because her mouth was taped shut.

Sonic then started to walk slowly towards Sally, almost like a predator preparing to lunge upon it's prey.

Sonic then pounced upon Sally, breaking through the rings that bound her, and pinning her to the ground.

Taking initiative, Jake then focused his chaos energy, and gave off a burst of blue lightning that broke his bonds, then went and broke Tails' bonds as well. Next, he jumped on Sonic's back and took him in a headlock, attempting to wrestle him off of Sally. Unfortunately, Sonic was a lot more stronger in this form than Jake anticipated, as he was pushed off by the trnasfixed were-hedgehog. Sonic then turned his attention back to Sally, gazing straight into her eyes, drool dripping off of his fangs. He then bit down into Sally's left shoulder. Sally let out a muffled scream of agony as Sonic bit down hard. However, suddenly, he unclasped his jaws off of her shoulder. Sally looked up at him.

Sonic's eyes had returned to normal… Well, as normal as they were in this form, anyway. They then rolled into the back of his head as he fainted, falling right on top of her. Then, there was a bright flash of light that enveloped her, Sonic, Tails and Jake, and the next moment, they were in the middle of the woods in Locke Park.

Sonic woke up again, and saw what he had done.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Sal!" He exclaimed, cradling her in his huge, hulking arms, "She just… She just took control of me!"

"I know, Sonic," Sally replied, putting pressure on her bite wound, "I saw it happen. I also know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I just…. Arrgh…"

She then felt the bite wound start to close up, and emit a bright, eery green glow as it did so.

Seeing this happen, Sally asked, "What do you think _that's_ about?"

"Beats me." Sonic replied.

"So I guess we're dealing with _this_ again, aren't we?" Asked Tails.

Sonic sighed.

"Yeah, probably…" Sonic answered half-heartedly.

"So, how'd we get here?" Jake asked, wondering why no one had asked this yet.

"That would be _my_ doing."

The group then turned to see another familiar face that they thought they might not see again for a while.

"Chip?" Said Sonic.

The hamster/reindeer-like pixie nodded.

"Yeah, it's me." He said.

There was a brief moment of silence.

And then, Chip broke it by pulling out a Hershey bar out of seemingly nowhere and asked, "Want some chocolate?"

_To be continued…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

_(1)This is what happened in the game Sonic: Unleashed. Yeah, d-do you need cl-clarification? Probably not, the way this fic's gonna go._

_(2)By this, Chip of course means, God. Yeah…_

_(3)Lolz, it's funny because Nintendo._

_(4)Remember that recenty arc? That shit was crazier than the possibly still ongoing arc of Sally being Roboticized and all that, although, I have no idea if it still going on, as I don't read the comics regularly, so if you know if she's back to normal or not, tell me in the reviews section._

_Okay, that's it for this chapter, like, review, follow, Cave Johnson, we're done here!_


	2. Chapter 2: That didn't happen last time!

**Dark Gaia Reborn: Sonic's Bad Fur Day**

**The ratings and disclaimers from the previous chapter will also apply to this chapter and all subsequent chapters.**

**Reader Descretion is advised.**

**Chapter Two: "That didn't happen last time…"**

_Downtown Mobotropolis_

_United Acorn Kingdom_

_1:12 AM_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

The group of friends walked through the dark streets of Mobotropolis, being sure to keep a sharp eye out for Dark Gaia's minions.

"So that's the situation, huh?" Asked Chip briefly after Sonic told him what had happened. Sonic nodded. "I still can't believe Regina was so desperate for revenge that she would unleash Dark Gaia again." He said, His eyes glancing around again. The others looked at him funny for doing this. He gave anervous laugh, then said, "Sorry, I just keep forgetting that this is my voice when I'm a were-hedgehog." "I say it kinda scares me a little that you bit Sally," Said Chip, "I mean, I know you were being controlled, you told me that, but I would've thought you'd try to fight it." "Not everyone has a will of steel, Chip." Said Sonic. He glanced at Sally for a moment. "Believe me…" "I actually cried a little when that happened," Said Chip, knowing instantly what Sonic was referring to, "I mean, Sally was nice to me back then, and I know she's back to normal now, so she's still nice, an-" "I can hear you guys, you know." Said Sally, sounding slightly offended that they were talking about her right in front of her. "So, I didn't see much of this stuff when it was going on," Said Jake, "So what should we expect?" "Well, if it's anything like last time," Sonic answered, "There will be probably be Dark Gaia minions running around at night, and, some people will probably be posessed by Dark Gaia spirits at night, so if you see anyone acting strange, that's why. Also, we'll probably need to go get the chaos emeralds and purify them at the seven temples hidden all across Mobius, which, in itself, was fun to do 'cause I got to see more of the world than I ever saw in my entire life. Finally, once all that's done, we go and we confront Regina for one final battle of good against evil, and defeat Dark Gaia and seal her back inside Mobius for good this time." Jake looked at him, taking in all this information that Sonic had just given him.

"… And you're _positive_ it'll be exactly like last time?" He asked.

Sonic tilted his head in confusion.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked, "Of course it'll be like last time! She's already repeated one of Eggman's mistakes from last time-" "Yeah, except," Jake interrupted, "This time she knows a way to control you, and she made you bite Sally, which I'm willing to bet will affect her in some way." Sonic narrowed his eyes at Jake. "What're you saying?" He asked. "I'm saying that if she's doing a scheme that Eggman tried before," He answered, "She'll probably have taken every variable into account, making sure that she leaves nothing up to chance. She probably might even find a way to kill you in that form if need be." Sonic's expression became worried. "… Is that possible?" He asked, "Can I really die in this form?" "You may be a were-hog, Sonic," Jake replied, "But you're not invincible. I would imagine, though, that it would take a lot more than stabbing you to kill you when you're like this."

"Guys…"

The group then looked to Sally, who had suddenly started shivering, huddling her arms close as if she was cold.

"Sal, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, running over to her. "It's so cold all of a sudden…" She said. Just then, a small cloud of dark purple smoke came out of her mouth. She coughed, nearly choking until it had finished coming out.

And then… Suddenly…

"Heads up, guys!" Yelled Tails, "We got company!"

Sure enough, a crowd of Dark Gaia minions spawned all around them.

"Looks like things are about to get ugly!" Said Sonic, brandishing his claws. Jake then pulled out a gold sword hilt from his pocket, then pressed the red jewel on the side of it, making a long, yellow beam of light portrude from it, forming a blade. Tails pulled out a blue bandana that was really his blue belt from his karate class and tied it around his head, assuming a fighting stance. Sally, on the other hand, pulled out a push-button nightstick that she made a habit of carrying recently from her pants pocket, then deployed the club.

"Alright guys," Said Sally, "Let's do it to-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she watched Sonic charge one of the minions and rip it's head clean off along with what looked like it's spinal cord with his huge claws. The creature disappated soonafter, despite being brutally mauled. "Jeez, Sonic!" Said Chip, wincing, "A little too brutal, don't you think?" Sonic didn't listen, but instead moved on to another minion, grabbed it by it's head, then squeezed it until it popped like a pimple. Meanwhile, Jake engaged one that had long, sharp mantis-like blades for hands in sword combat, managing to cut it's hands off, then followed by it's head. He then fired a bolt of blue lightning at another attempting to rush him from behind without even glancing at it once! Tails roundhouse kicked slim one, then delivered two swift punches to it, followed by a kick to it's chest, knocking it over, and defeating it. Sally found herself holding back one using the nightstick, then pushed it back, then whacked it in the side of it's neck, causing it to make a loud, audible cracking noise.

But man, Sonic! He was kicking more ass than an Apache attack helicopter during an invasion of harpies! He continued to brutalize minion after minion, not noticing, of course, what was happening to himself.

It wasn't until they had beaten all of them that someone told him.

"Okay…" Said Sonic, panting exhaustedly, "That's the last of them." "Cool…" Said Sally, turning to him, "At least we can finally-Oh my god, Sonic!" Sonic looked at her, worried. "What's wrong, Sal?" He asked, "Is there something on my face?" Jake and Tails looked at him with caution as well. Chip looked absolutely stunned.

"Sonic… What's wrong with your eyes?" Sally asked.

"Huh?"

Sonic looked at his reflection in the windshield of a nearby car and gasped at what he saw.

His eyes were completely black with blood red iris' and the seemed to be cracks around his eyes that were the same color as his now pitch-black corneas.

"That… That didn't happen last time…" Said Sonic, horrified.

"That's exactly my point earlier," Said Jake, lowering his blade, "Regina has probably researched all the times Eggman went wrong when he tried this, and figured out ways to prevent all those mistakes from being repeated. And whats more, she probably knows what we're probably gonna do to stop her." "Yeah?" Sonic retorted, "Well that's not gonna help her, 'cause I know everything _she's_ gonna do to try and stop us. Strange, isn't it?"

Jake looked at Sonic like he had just grown an extra head.

"… Not really." He replied.

"Well, look on the bright side," Said Tails, cutting in, "At least we'll still be fighting Dark Gaia Minions."

"**OH GOD, PLEASE HELP ME**!"

The group turned to see a sight that proved Tails wrong tenfold.

A mobian dog man was cornered by a group of what looked like mobian zombies.

Their skin was grey and rotting, with signs of death wounds here and there, and some of them wore various kinds of clothing that were tattered, torn and moldy; some were old military uniforms, others were just regular clothes. Their eyes glowed a demonic, dark purple, and they emitted loud moans and growls every now and again.

The mobian dog was soon overwhelmed, and inevitably devoured by the small hourde of undead.

The group of Freedom fighters watched all this in horror.

"… Zombies…" Said Sonic, "… Groovy."

Soon, more hourdes of undead started rising out of the pavement of the nearby street, surrounding the group of friends.

"Uhhh, guys?" Said Sonic, "Options?"

"Sonic, you're a goddamned Were-Hog!" Yelled Jake, "You tell me!"

Just then, there was the faint sound of heavy metal playing in the distance, which grew increasingly louder as the source came closer.

The source, was from a human riding a sooped-up chopper motorcycle. He was about 36 in age, and had light skin, walnut brown hair, brown eyes, and had a few scars on his face, one going across the bridge of his nose, another going down his left eye, and two more forming an X on his right cheek, and wore a tan military tactical vest underneath an olive drab trenchcoat with a demonic skull with two AK-47s criss-crossing underneath it printed on the back of it, tiger stripe camoflage pants, kneepads, black, steel-toed boots, a pair of black, fingerless gloves with brass studs on the knuckles, and a navy blue bandanna around his head in a fashion similar to Solid Snake. He also had an M16A4 with an attached Laser sight and underbarrel grenade launcher slung on his back, a Mossberg 590 military shotgun in a sheath on his back, an Ingram MAC-11 slung over his shoulder that draped down underneath his coat, a set of black Desert Eagles with laser sights and extended 14-round clips in holsters worn on his thighs, and a crossbow with an attached laser sight and variable zoom scope attached slung on his back as well, and had a small quiver of bolts attached to his belt, as well as some explosive arrowheads to go with them.

The music that was playing was 'Sheperd of Fire' by Avenged Sevenfold, and it was coming from a set of speaker potruding from the front of the motorcycle. The human then jumped off of the motorcycle as it rode into the crowd of zombies. He then pulled out a detonator remote detonator from his pocket, smirked, then pressed the button on it. With a loud beeping noise, the plastic explosives attached to the motorcycle's engine exploded, taking with it a huge third of the zombies there.

The human then pulled out his rifle, pulled on the loading handle, then fired shot after shot at the hourde of undead, taking out a few more. He then fired a single grenade from the underbarrel launcher, taking out a few more. Next, he got out the shotgun, then blew off the face of a nearby zombie, then did the same with three more. And then, he pulled out the dual Desert Eagles and picked off the remaining few.

After the zombies were all slain, the human turned to Sonic and co, the smirked and asked, "Why didn't you kids tell me that there were zombies attacking?"

Looking absolutely stunned, Sonic replied with, "Clash, we had no idea that there even _were_ zombies attacking to begin with."

Clash looked at Sonic closer, then start laughing. "Hey, Sonic," He joked, "'Looks like things got ugly!'" Sonic groaned. "So I noticed." He replied. Clash then looked to Chip, then said, "Hey Chip! Howya doin'? It's been a while." "Ahh, I'm fine." Chip answered, cheerfully, "I'm actually here because all of this is happening. But this time, I actually remember who I am and stuff!" "Sounds good." Said Clash, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "Oh, Clash, by the way," Chip added, "You missed one. It's a crawler." Clash then turned to the crawler and blew it's brains out with a single round from one of his Desert Eagles. "So, who's tryin' it this time?" He asked casually, as if he didn't just blow a legless zombie's brains out just now. "Regina Ferrum." Said Sally, "She's not very happy with us defeating her that one time, apparently." "Is she still pissed at me for shoving Jun-Kun's own hammer up his ass?" Clash asked. "Before or after you hit him in the groin with it a few times?" Sally asked in response. Clash chuckled. "Oh yeah… Nice. But, question, though. Were they really ever… You know… 'Lovers?'" "I doubt it," Sally responded, "I mean, they're not even the same species after all, plus Jun-Kun is much bigger than Regina, so it probably wouldn't work for them anyway." "Well, I stll can't unsee the image of Jun-Kun fucking Regina's brains out," Said Clash, "In my imagination, of course. I guess it would make sense that the two are just friends or whatever. Plus, just because they're King and Queen doesn't necissarily mean their lovers." "Yeah," Sally began, "I guess it seems kinda sil-" She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes dialating, her face becoming blank and entranced. "Seems kinda what, Sal?" Clash asked.

Sally said nothing.

"Sally?" Sonic asked.

Sally remained silent.

"Sally, are you alright?" Sonic pressed on.

Sally still remained silent.

Jake reached out and felt her forehead, and looked stunned when he did so.

"She's…" He began, "She's so-"

And suddenly, almost like lightning, Sally turned and bit Jake on his left arm.

Jake howled in pain, as he felt his arm being punctured by what felt like a set of small fangs. He also felt a strange tickle as something that felt like a snake tongue licked the skin near the wound. Sally then pulled off, then fell on her behind, panting while her face went back to normal, blushing. Jake pulled up the sleeve on his jacket to inspect the wound. However, before he could get a better look at it, the wound healed instantly with same green light that Sally's bite wound healed with.

Sonic looked to Clash, who looked as though he would be reaching for his gun pretty soon.

"C-c'mon guys…" He said frantically, "L-let's jump to conclusions! She's probably fine. I mean, that bite mine probably doesn't-"

"… Oh…" Said Chip.

Sonic looked to Chip.

"… What's 'Oh'?" He asked.

"I think we might soon have a problem." Chip answered.

"What sort of problem?"

Chip took a deep breath before explaining.

"Sonic… Because you bit Sally, she now has a bit of Dark Gaia's energy inside of her, except unlike you, her situation, and now Jake's, is much different."

Jake and Sally both looked at the small sprite with much worry.

"… _How_ different?" Sally asked.

"… You and Jake both are going to become some kind of monster."

Sally was instantly horrified.

"… How long do I have?" She asked.

Chip turned to Clash, then asked, "Clash, what time is it?"

Clash checked his watch.

"About 1:40." He answered.

Chip winced.

"... Well? How long do we have?" Sally asked again, this time more frantically.

"… Right now." Chip answered.

Suddenly, Sally felt sharp pain in her body, starting from her chest, then going down her arms and legs. She screamed, falling to the ground in agony. She brought herself to her knees, holding her chest. Suddenly, her fingers started getting long and thin, reaching to almost a foot. After that, her shirt and vest tore open, and she started to grew a strange, leathery membrane between her extended fingers, and reaching down to her armpits. Her feet grew as well, breaking out of her boots, transforming into a set of large, sharp talons. Next, she felt her teeth grow into sharp fangs, her eyes turning purple and her tail become longer and thinner. Finally, her fur went from it's usual walnut brown to a dark, stone grey, and her hair becoming black and wild.

Next, it was Jake's turn. He howled and cried in agony, falling to the ground, covulsing in pain. His pants and shoes tore apart as his legs started to fuse together and lengthen into a long, thick tail. His fur started to fall out and become replaced with lime green scales with yellow diamond-shaped markings on his back. His hands became replaced with sharp claws, and his teeth morphed into long, sharp fangs. His eyes became a bright yellow with narrow slit pupils, and his tongue became thin and forked at the tip of it. Finally, he felt his long leg-tail extend to be almost a yard and a half.

At last, both friends' transformations were complete.

Both Sally and Jake panted, eyeing their new bodies with horror and shock.

"Wuh…" Sally panted, "What are we?"

Chip took a long look at both Sally and Jake, then gave his answer.

"Well," He replied, "I would say that you, Sally, have become a Dark Gaia Vampire, and Jake here, has become a Dark Gaia Naga. I would probably highly recommend that you both try to control your monster-like impulses and urges, so that you both don't go either eating your friends/family or turning them as well."

Sally looked down at her long wing-hands, then at Chip, then said;

"… No shit…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
